


Бездна рядом — бездна внутри

by Stef_Boread



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Боже, да как вообще можно любить какой-то нереальный чёртов плоский треугольник?! Только со всей той неизмеримой и головокружительной, жадной страстностью, на которую способен человек. Других вариантов для него не существовало.Сборник драбблов.





	1. Сделка с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается этому акуенному канонному пейрингу. Боги мои, дайте два - заверните восемь!!  
Да-да, сюжет "Красавицы и Чудовища" вечен и древний как мир. Но в этом воплощении он достигает своего апогея)

_Шёпот молитвы в каменных стенах,_  
Лезвие бритвы на тонких венах.  
Счастье наутро - горе под вечер.  
Всё так странно и вечно...

  


Стэнфорд понятия не имел, на что подписывался, пожимая маленькую чёрную ладошку, окутанную голубым пламенем. Ни тогда, ни после, спустя тридцать лет игры в догонялки.  
  
Но сейчас он, похоже, начинает осознавать в полной мере.  
  
Он почти не скрывает почти ни грамма правды, когда рассказывает семье, брату и детям, о своём прошлом, о том, как доверился, как был предан, как сходил с ума, как попал в портал и скитался по мирам с одной только целью. Да, почти не скрывает... Кое-что ему так сложно, невероятно сложно облечь в слова, кое-что он хочет оставить только при себе, кое над чем ему ещё нужно поразмыслить в одиночку.  
  
А есть ещё то, что неописуемо, - и жжёт его душу заживо, стоит только мельком об этом задуматься, пройтись дорожкой мысли к настоящему и прошлому, как "шажками" пальцев до края стола.  
  
Например, как так получилось, что вся его жизнь оказалась посвящена Биллу Сайферу: его Музе, его другу, его страсти, его врагу - его охотнику и его собственной жертве?  
  
Или: когда он отказался от своей амбициозной мечты встать в один ряд с великими физиками-первооткрывателями законов Вселенной?  
  
Или: почему его, так долго мечтавшего стать в центре внимания не только мировых научных кругов, но и всех прекрасных женских сердец, теперь абсолютно не волнует, как заглядывается на него половина всех женщин в округе, начиная с подружек Мэйбл и заканчивая дочкой лесоруба? И теперь-то уж никто не считает его пальцы... Или... Почему он не просто не дал выкинуть из Хижины ни одной вещи с треугольным рисунком, но и превнёс ещё больше подобных в интерьер.  
  
Ах, ну да, он ведь с детства так любил геометрию и простые художественные формы, конечно. Стэнфорд так спокоен, логичен и убедителен, что верят абсолютно все. А где-то глубоко-глубоко заливается смехом маленький треугольничек. Каждый раз немного громче.  
  
Он сглатывает от этих звуков из ниоткуда, его медленно-медленно кидает в жар, и он чуть ухмыляется, прикрывая глаза и едва заметно кивая себе.  
  
Ох-хо, Стэнфорд совсем, совсем не знал, на что подписывался, пожимая лапку такого реального, такого несуществующего, такого астрального демона... Ставшего самой главной аномалией Гравити Фоллз, Земли и всей Вселенной. Его той самой большой Странностью, которую он так искал и так желал.  
  
Но вот теперь Стэнфорд отчего-то всей кожей ощущает все ответы на свои незаданные вопросы, о которых неприлично признаваться никому. Даже семье. Даже дневнику. Даже себе.  
  
Может быть, потому, что демон Билл Сайфер тоже не знал и не представлял, на что подписывается, пожимая шестипалую сухую и твёрдую руку.  
  
Например, о том, что его новой реальностью станет какой-то до неприличия умный, до бесконечности волевой и до безумия сильный мясной мешок с костями. Как и о том, что он, Билл Сайфер, сойдётся клином на этом самом мясном мешке, с остриём, направленным тому точно в сердце.  
  
Стэнфорд улыбается, гуляя по лесу, гуляя суживающимися по спирали кругами вместе с всё укорачивающимися фразами заклинания, медленно подходя к одной замшелой статуе в этом самом сосновом бору. Бесконечное число вариантов суживается только к одному, верному, решению.  
  
Он совсем, совсем не удивляется - он это почти знал, - когда слышит где-то - вокруг себя, рядом с собой, внутри себя - знакомый голос:  
  
\- Да я смотрю, ты так по мне соскучился, Старшая Сосенка?  
  
Стэнфорд сглатывает сильно и вздрагивает сильно - его так привычно кидает в жар, но вот только длится этот жар уже совсем не секунды... И почему-то Стэнфорду кажется, что он будет дольше, чем все его сны о Билле, чем тридцать лет охоты, чем маленькая вечность вдвоём, устроенная ему Биллом в пирамиде как раз между игрой на рояле и пыткой электричеством.  
  
\- Нет, Билл, - он качает головой, завершая заклинание - или проклятие. - Я так тебя жаждал.  
  
Сосны колышатся вокруг, разрезая игольчатыми лапками солнечный свет на бесконечные лучи с тихим шорохом в ветвях, и золотые нити сплетаются в фигуру, а треск порывов ветра всё больше и больше напоминает смех...  
  
Стэнфорд улыбается, глядя в глаз_а своей мечты. Теперь, здесь, в материальном мире, они на равных. Им никуда друг от друга не деться. Да было ли вообще такое, чтобы - после своей первой встречи, после своего договора - они могли бы друг от друга хоть куда-то деться?..  
  
Они оба честно выполнили свою часть сделки, ведь Стэнфорд познал другие миры и тайны Вселенной, а Билл - получил постоянный пропуск в материальный мир. И оба - совсем, совсем не так, как полагали. Они были в полном расчёте и друг перед другом, и перед Вселенной.  
  
Так что...  
  
Настало самое время друг в друге утонуть.

_Пусть это будет дьявольским зноем -  
Зноем, сжигающим всё._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи - из песни Арии "Дьявольский зной"


	2. Его вечная Странность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Странность желта, странность вечна, странности не будет конца... Да Форд и не желает)

Когда Странногеддон окончился, когда улеглись вновь на дорогу уже совсем обычные - не изменённые - слои пыли, когда дети вновь уехали к родителям и в школу, а Стэн только-только подбирал, обложившись кипой журналов, подходящую по модели и характеристикам яхту, Форд целых две недели не знал, куда себя девать. Закопавшийся в яхтах ворчливый и теперь такой непривычный старший брат его не дёргал, и Стэнфорд мог позволить себе задуматься.  
  
Он гулял по лесу вокруг Хижины, гулял вдоль озера, гулял по городу, приветливо улыбаясь и почти привычно отвечая всем любопытным старушкам-сплетницам, что решил переехать к брату-близнецу из дальней страны. Он то и дело наталкивался взглядом на что-то странно знакомое, из далёкой юности, когда только прибыл сюда. Он то и дело узнавал и не узнавал одновременно.  
  
Стэнфорд думал о многом - но больше всего он думал о тех нескольких годах, когда с головой ушёл не только в идею и саму постройку портала, но и с головой ушёл в Странность.  
  
Его проводник, его муза тогда был с ним постоянно... Боже, да Билл почти не вылезал из его головы! Они постоянно беседовали, во сне и наяву, и люди порой бросали на него косоватые взгляды, когда он улыбался или даже смеялся голосу, который слышал у себя в голове.  
  
Он думал и о другом: о предательстве, об отчаянии того полугодия, когда обнаружил, что Билл совсем, совсем не альтруистичен в своих устремлениях, когда их договор распался от его собственной слабости.  
  
Стэнфорд помнил свои чувства как сейчас - время с Биллом, как ни назови, было самым ярким временем в его жизни, и даже весь ужас, всё отчаяние, все страхи и боль последних нескольких месяцев не могли перетереть нескольких лет радости и счастья. И Стэнфорд был честен с собой: он не хотел бы их стирать ни в коем случае. Стэнфорд знал: это была единственная любовь, которую он испытывал в своей жизни. Которой, так или иначе, посвятил свою жизнь.  
  
Иногда ему снились сны, в которых он уговаривал Билла остановить Странногеддон и за это оставался с ним навсегда, уходил в другие миры вместе с Биллом или же выхватывал его из этого, чтобы увести за собой в свои путешествия.  
  
Стэнфорд просыпался от этих снов с холодным, гулко бьющимся сердцем и пониманием: он хотел бы быть счастлив с Биллом, больше, чем что-либо ещё. Но эта была самая невыполнимая и невозможная мечта.  
  
...А иногда ему снились и другие сны о Билле.  
  
То время, которое он провёл с ним в крепости, в его Пирамиде.  
  
То время, о котором после их победы его не спросил никто. Ни одна живая душа, даже сметливая Мэйбл!  
  
То время, когда у повстанцев, возглавленных его братом и племянниками, ушла неделя на то, чтобы подготовиться к битве. Тогда как в Пирамиде, в покоях Билла - _прошло два месяца_.  
  
Эти два месяца Билл пытал его. Но только отнюдь не так, как он делал это во время штурма: показательно и очень, очень слабо... Так, что после этой пытки даже почти не осталось царапин. И никто - даже Стэнли! тем более Стэнли! - не спросил Форда: а что же было в эту неделю? Стэнфорд был рад, что ему не пришлось врать в ответ.  
  
Потому что в эти два месяца в Пирамиде Билл его пытал - по-настоящему. Он умолял и угрожал, он просил, он ласкался и домогался - сначала в своей треугольной форме, а затем, поняв просчёт, и в слепленном человеческом теле. Очень привлекательном теле... Ведь этот образ Билл вынул из всех представлений Форда о красоте, которые только смог вспомнить. А помнил он многое - ведь со своей Музой Стэнфорд делился самым, самым сокровенным и личным. Очень личным...  
  
Билл пытал его. День за днём, и казалось, конца этому уже не будет. Ведь Стэнфорд понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени в реальном мире! Двигалось ли оно вообще там, это время, хоть как-то?! Он с замиранием представлял, что Билл может устроить им _вечность_, вот эту вот украденную у самого Времени вечность вместе...   
  
...Стэнфорд сдался ему на милость на пятой неделе. Он позволил себя ласкать, он позволил себе получать удовольствие от этих ласк, он позволил себе возбуждаться и кончать на свой воплощённый кошмар - свою вечную любовь.  
  
Стэнфорд не сказал ни слова, ни знака из уравнения, о нет. Но Билл, видя его согласие и его отклик, даже не настаивал, не напоминал. Как будто - почти - удовлетворился этим. Как будто - несмотря на всю свою нетерпеливую, жадную натуру - снова готов был ждать. Ждать _годами._  
  
Так, как он ждал, подталкивая Форда к строительству портала, помогая в этом и в других исследованиях, направляя и вдохновляя.  
  
Так, как он ждал в своей ловушке ещё целых тридцать лет, и ждал именно и только Форда, предвидя его появление.  
  
Так, как он ждал теперь, остановив лично для своего Умника время.  
  
...Теперь, когда Стэнфорд думал об этом, у него шла кругом голова. Как насквозь эгоистичный, злой, вспыльчивый, хитрый, расчётливый демон смог оказаться вернее и терпеливее всех встреченных - даже самых лучших! - Фордом существ из самых разных миров?! Как он мог быть таким вкрадчивым, ненавязчивым, ласковым - после всего, что случилось?.. Во имя Астрала и всей Вселенной - как он мог так ошибиться, что перепутал их с братом??? Как он только повёлся на их переодевание и не сразу понял, в чьём он разуме? Он же так хорошо знал Форда!  
  
Стэнфорд думал об этом день за днём - пока Стэнли собачился и торговался по телефону с продавцами яхт, - перебирая все немногие варианты.  
  
Билл не мог быть глуп. Он был умнее многих, он был хитёр, он сумел обмануть его, гения, - пусть это и било до сих пор по самолюбию Форда. Он не мог бы так сглупить, чтобы попросту перепутать их, даже если они, с его точки зрения, были всего лишь мясными мешками. Ведь он, демон разума, перепутал и сами разумы!  
  
Билл знал, что это разум Стэнли. И согласился туда попасть нарочно, не зная о том, что его могут стереть вместе с разумом самого Стэнли. Билл имел свой план, как вынудить Стэнфорда признаться, шантажируя его умом и здоровьем Стэнли?.. Слишком сложно: ведь так он уже угрожал, держа их обоих в руках, но так ничего и не добившись.  
  
Билл искренне перепутал. Это был единственно возможный вариант. Но не по глупости, нет... Он перепутал, потому что слишком долго ждал - и наконец дождался. _Билл думал, что Стэнфорд наконец-то ему сдался, весь, со всеми потрохами. Наконец-то согласился на его предложение. Наконец-то будет его, Билла, Умником..._  
  
Стэнфорд сглатывал каждый раз, когда в своих логических изысканиях вновь и вновь приходил к этой мысли. Она слишком жгла его, она слишком стискивала в сердце и в горле, она окатывала его ужасом.  
  
...Потому что она означала, что _Билл любил его_. По-демонически, извращённо, странно, - но любил.  
  
От мысли, что он убил своими руками единственное существо, с кем мог быть счастлив, Стэнфорду становилось худо. Но он запрещал себе думать в этом направлении, снова и снова стараясь всё забыть.  
  
И эти его слабые, жалкие попытки напоминали ему только одно: то жуткое время кошмаров, когда он старался не спать, чтобы не попасть вновь в руки Билла. В бесконечную странность Билла. Странность, очутиться в которой, познать которую он мечтал с подростковых лет, ещё даже не подозревая ни о демонах, ни об Астрале, ни о Гравити Фоллз в принципе.  
  
Стэнфорд с улыбкой подтвердил выбор брата, когда они, после всех придирчивых опросов Стэнли, выехали на осмотр и покупку яхты.  
  
...Забыть не получалось.  
  
Разлюбить - тоже.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что Стэнли и Стэн-о-Вар II смогут его спасти - от его самого, от его любви, от его судьбы.  
  
Стэнфорд лишь хотел верить, что, где бы после смерти ни очутился Билл, у него хватит терпения дождаться своего Умника. Ведь тогда ничего уже не будет страшным: ни кошмары, ни одиночество, ни предательства, ни какой бы то ни было конец света.  
  
Тогда они наконец-то смогут просто принадлежать друг другу.  
  
Стэнфорду даже хватает сил, чтобы начать улыбаться искренне - брату и миру - когда они таки отплывают в море.  
  
Ведь Билл всегда умел ждать, не так ли? 


	3. Клетка из золота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этого чудного арта (аккуратно, NC-17!!)  
https://thirstjpeg.tumblr.com/post/180637776938/shootaimedstars-commission-for   
  
Предупреждение: PWP, нон-кон, ксенофилия, БДСМ, кинк на связывании и ограничении подвижности и, можно сказать, тентакли))

Ночь была длинной, ужасающе длинной.  
  
Это подпространство в Пирамиде, его "комната", куда Билл посадил его, было полно темноты - и только лишь потому Стэнфорд решил, что наступила ночь. И, может быть, ещё немного потому, что вымотался, практически падал с ног после всех допросов и развлечений, устроенных демоном.   
  
В сотый раз за сегодня Билл пытался его подловить, заставить проговориться, в десятый раз за день он истязал тело Форда, превращая его в статую по частям, испытывая его чувство равновесия, заставляя его висеть и падать, бегать и пытаться сражаться. Билла останавливало только одно: вопль, стон, крик боли. И он мгновенно менял условия на менее кардинальные, стоило только хоть задушенному звуку вырваться из-за сжатых зубов Форда. Стэнфорд понятия не имел, почему, но Билл его старался, скорее, вымотать и заставить сдаться, нежели причинить реальный вред. Демону даже пришлось несколько раз "исправлять их убогую реальность" - лечить ожоги и переломы, и больше он ошибок не допускал, каждый раз всё лучше и лучше контролируя ситуацию и возможности своего пленника.  
  
...В этом подпространстве было подобие кровати, минимума необходимых вещей и даже книги.  
  
Всё это Стэнфорд создал себе сам - усилием разума, когда Билл оставлял его в покое на многие часы, как будто даже забывая о нём. Даже книги, верно: он вспоминал их страница за страницей, и они рождались у него на глазах, ровно такими, как он помнил.  
  
Единственное, что не получалось создать, - так это любые измерители времени, даже простейшую клепсидру, мало-мальски опасное оружие и выходы наружу, будь то порталы, проёмы, двери или окна. Стены, при всём ощущении безопасности, которое они дарили, не стал создавать уже сам Стэнфорд: он хотел оставить за собой хотя бы иллюзию контроля этого места, а не ограждаться, создавая клетку в клетке. Исключением были только маленькие зоны бытовых надобностей.  
  
Когда же в подпространстве появлялся Билл, способность генерировать предметы и вовсе сходила на нет, как будто бы целиком перетекая к демону. И вот тогда - о, вот тогда вокруг вырастали не только стены! Вырастали фантастические помещения, комнаты и коридоры, странные, изломанные, футуристические или под старину, но в любом случае - роскошные. Они исчезали с его уходом, оставляя в подпространстве созданное самим Стэнфордом, но вот когда они вдруг появлялись, он знал, что это может значить только одно.  
  
Новую пытку.  
  
В этом "личном" месте Форда Билл пытал его другими, не предназначенными для глаз свиты методами. И от методов этих Стэнфорду хотелось провалиться от стыда в бесконечную яму, а ещё лучше - застрелиться после того, как он убьёт чёртова демона.  
  
Потому что здесь Билл делал то, на что даже не намекал при посторонних. Делал из него секс-игрушку.  
  
И сейчас, лёжа в кровати с книгой и лампой, в бесконечной темноте пространства вокруг, Стэнфорд чувствовал: этот момент приближался. Снова. Потому что Билл слишком давно тут не был и слишком давно не выпускал его, и каждый удар сердца, казалось, предварял его появление.  
  
Напряжение нарастало, и Форд с досадой отложил книгу и оставил мысленные попытки вычислений по приведённым формулам. Он перевернулся в кровати, отгоняя круглый летающий светильник, чтобы посмотреть под неё вниз, в темноту - она чем-то успокаивала его.   
  
Однако, под ножками кровати темноты становилось всё меньше и меньше... Там вырисовывался узор - похожий на деревянный, но золотистый пол. Он разрастался от ножек кровати кривыми пятнами, сливался ими, расширялся вокруг, становился всё больше, охватывая весь небогатый набор предметов, созданных для себя Стэнфордом, и становясь в итоге огромным шестиугольником. С каждой из шести граней стали расти стены - странные, как будто бы созданные из прямых, немного сплетённых ветвей и стволов, с редкими просветами, покрытых узорчатым рисунком и - о да, кто бы сомневался - тоже золотых.  
  
Стэнфорд кинул взгляд вверх, где в почти уже не видимой глазу вышине стволы соединялись в купол.  
  
\- Сплошное золото, Сайфер? - он покачал головой. - Как-то это слишком безвкусно даже для тебя.  
  
Билл, до того скрывавший своё наличие, появился где-то позади, и его лапы с заострёнными пальцами стиснули Стэнфорда в несколько пар сразу. Стэнфорд замер, осознавая, что лапы в этот раз совсем не привычно чёрного цвета. Они были жёлтыми, они светились... И это значило, что сегодня он не просто огромная красная пирамида с жёлтыми зубами и чёрными языками.   
  
Это значило, что Билл сегодня - сейчас! - вычеркнет слово "сдержанность" из их обоюдного словаря. Это значило, что он охвачен яростной страстью, и вся она выльется в одну маленькую, несчастную точку - по имени Стэнфорд Пайнс.   
  
Побледнев, Форд гулко сглотнул, чувствуя, как ухает внутри сердце.  
  
\- Сплошное золото, ты верно заметил, умник! Но... - Билл приблизился к его уху и толкнулся в его кромку нетерпеливо дрожащим чёрным языком. Одним из, пришло на ум Стэнфорду. Всего лишь - пока что - одним из... - нам нужно ещё золото. Нужно ещё больше золота!  
  
Что-то обвилось вокруг шеи - Форд подумал было, что снова язык, - но осталось на ней тяжёлым кольцом, и он зарычал от досады. Ничто так не бесило его, как попытки Билла показать ему своё главенство и превосходство, показать его зависимость и бесправие.  
  
\- О нет! - Стэнфорд, едва открывший рот для отборной ругани из словарного запаса Стэнли, чуть не прикусил язык от этого громоподобного крика. - Сегодня ты будешь молчать!  
  
Жёлтая лапа закрыла ему рот, и Форд только и успел, что сдавленно охнуть, чувствуя, как всю нижнюю челюсть охватывает тяжёлой пластиной, утягивающейся к затылку. Он скосил глаза вниз и фыркнул: естественно, она была золотой.  
  
\- А теперь, - и в одном только этом недлинном слове Форд почувствовал тягучую, с трудом сдерживаемую жадность, от которой у него по всему телу прошла дрожь, - теперь снимем с тебя всё, что золотым не является.  
  
Многочисленные руки сорвали с него свитер, брюки, рубашку, носки и бельё, до самого последнего предмета. Они жадно пробежались, плотно провели по его телу, и Стэнфорд невольно, буквально на секунду, закрыл глаза от потрясающего ощущения. В следующую секунду он попытался сбросить их с себя, передёрнувшись всем телом, попытался вывернуться из объятий Билла со всей гибкостью, на которую только был способен.  
  
\- НЕТ! - снова грохнул голос демона, и Форд невольно оглянулся со страхом. - Сегодня ты не будешь действовать!  
  
Лапы схватили его за локти и кисти, вывернули их назад, заставляя Стэнфорда прогнуться вперёд, и он похолодел, чувствуя, как оковывают его предплечья, запястья и кисти жёсткие рукава, закрывая даже кончики пальцев. Как они соединяются друг с другом, оставляя возможность шевелить руками - но никакой возможности освободить их, не выворачивая локтевых суставов.   
  
Стэнфорд выпрямился, выдыхая в шоке. Никогда ещё Билл не заходил так далеко! Он ограничивался разного вида наручниками, он лишал его подвижности, превращая в статую или просто сковывая частью своих конечностей - но никогда он не создавал столь сложные формы для пленения.   
  
Форд почувствовал, как полыхают его щёки и даже кончики ушей, как клокочет в груди ярость обиды и злости - и вместе с тем то тут, то там вспыхивает желание от ставших такими неотвратимыми прикосновений. Он рванулся из рук Билла всем корпусом, с злым полузадушенным воем.  
  
\- Даже это тебя не останавливает?! - голос демона прогрохотал снова, и Форд поморщился, уловив в нём искреннее возмущение и восхищение. - Что ж, это не всё, АйКью. Сегодня, СЕГОДНЯ ты подчинишься мне!  
  
Форд прикусил язык, медленно оборачиваясь к Биллу, встречаясь взглядом с огромным чёрным глазом с узким золотым зрачком, а потом опустил глаза вниз.   
  
Жёлтые лапы исчезли с его тела, но ждать долго не пришлось. Вокруг его полувозбуждённого члена - о боги и дьяволы, как же Стэнфорд ненавидел эту реакцию, эту часть себя! - обвилась золотым кольцом исписанная узорами мягкая верёвка, так похожая на ветви, создавшие стены. Он тяжело и медленно выдохнул носом, когда верёвка самую малость, легонько сжалась - а потом начала змеиться побегами по животу, груди, бёдрам, переплетаясь в треугольные узоры и сращиваясь в единое целое. Она заставила Стэнфорда развести ноги и слегка согнуть колени. Он удивился было не самой удобной и уж точно не устойчивой позе, как под его задницей, как раз между разведёнными ногами скользнул огромный и влажный, отблёскивающий чёрный язык, пройдясь тем самым по яичкам и стволу. Его кончик тронул член Форда, и тот задохнулся в стоне.  
  
\- Вот теперь - ты готов, - в голосе Билла слышалась усмешка, вожделение и предвкушение.  
  
Стэнфорд обернулся, насколько позволяла поза и все внесённые Биллом ограничения. Если б он только мог хотя бы чуть-чуть ранить, чуть задеть демона взглядом, тому пришлось бы вставлять новые глаза во все стороны пирамиды.  
  
Стэнфорд был ал как маков цвет. Стэнфорд был напряжён как струна. Стэнфорд никогда ещё так сильно не ненавидел - и не желал.  
  
Как он ошибался, считая себя по молодости способным держать свои гормоны в узде, а то и вовсе асексуальным типом! Билл доказывал ему каждую их встречу, что всё совсем, совсем не так...  
  
И сейчас Стэнфорд боялся: не боли, не унижения, не того, что может выдать информацию. Нет, он боялся этого всепоглощающего возбуждения, захватывающего его с головы до ног в процессе их действий, боялся чувства, разливающегося из сердца по телу и туманящего голову, боялся своего желания - тщательно давимого, но всё равно длинной тонкой иглой пронзающего его грудь.   
  
Желания быть с Биллом.  
  
Желания подчиниться Биллу.  
  
Желание принадлежать Биллу.  
  
Желание... иметь Билла.  
  
Тонкий, длинный кончик ещё одного языка скользнул между ягодиц Форда, тронул приоткрытое, чуть пульсирующее отверстие, сделал его влажным, очень влажным. Форд вздрогнул, зажмуриваясь, стоная сквозь зубы, зажимаясь, стискивая кольцо уже привычного к растяжкам сфинктера. Но упругий влажный кончик был настойчив: он продвигался внутри мелкими, короткими толчками, миллиметр за миллиметром, вталкивался, вдалбливался, увлажнял перед собой...   
  
Почувствовав, как глубоко внутри уже Билл, Стэнфорд сдался, расслабив мышцы и застонав в голос. Демон позади него засмеялся.  
  
\- Вот так, вот так, Сиксер! Ты же знаешь, что хочешь - и это неизбежно. Ты же знаешь, что... - его голос стал вкрадчивее, даже тише, почти похожим на тот, к которому Стэнфорд так привык, - нам правильно быть вместе!  
  
Он толкнулся ещё, сильнее, одновременно проталкивая нижний язык немного вперёд, чтобы влажно протереться вдоль промежности Стэнфорда, посильнее стиснуть кончик его члена этим языком. Его лапы - Форд уже не мог сказать точно, сколько пар когтистых ладоней было на нём - стиснули и помяли, потёрли его всего, от плеч до бёдер, прижали за соски.  
  
Стэнфорд изогнулся судорожно, излился с криком, в котором угадывалось длинное, протяжное "нееееет".   
  
Из его глаз брызнули слёзы. Потому что его сердце стучало: "ДА".   
  
И от этого противоречия, кажется, он был готов взорваться, лопнуть и разлететься хлопьями пепла - по этой огромной, огромной золотой клетке, выстроенной Биллом. Вот только золотая клетка верёвок стиснула его сильнее, приводя в чувство. А потом - исчезла, стянулась к обмякшему члену, уползла прочь.  
  
Стэнфорд почувствовал, что его руки и рот снова свободны, но у него не было уже ни сил, ни желания что-либо делать, как-либо бороться с Биллом. Он всё ещё боролся с собой, душа в себе чувства и слёзы любви, ненависти, ярости, боли.  
  
Он даже не заметил, что лапы Билла уменьшились, стали без когтей, маленькими и чёрными. Что сейчас они обнимали, почти что баюкали его, укладывая на постель. \- Я нахожусь в клетке, Форди, - прошептал ему демон, мазнув ресницами Стэнфорду по щеке. - Огромной такой и такой ничтожной, пусть даже название ей - Гравити Фоллз.   
  
Его чёрная лапка скользнула, погладила Стэнфорда по щеке.  
  
\- Ты тоже находишься в клетке, Умник. Вот только это не она, - Билл махнул лапкой, показывая глазом вокруг.   
  
Стэнфорд замер, настороженно прислушиваясь. Его сердце как будто замерло, и ему подумалось, что самое страшное... самое страшное ещё впереди.  
  
\- Это не золотые прутья и верёвки, Форди, - ласково и тихо сказал Билл. - Это даже не твоя смешная пластинка, что была в голове. Это то - что ты сделал с собой сам. Вот твоя клетка из золота, - его лапка легла Форду на грудь, на бешено застучавшее от этого жеста сердца. - Самая ужасная и надёжная клетка!  
  
Стэнфорд сглотнул, попытался было даже коснуться в ответ, почти не веря, что всё это не сон, а происходит на самом деле - после того, что случилось. Но Билл отлетел, зависая над кроватью, его глаз из-под опущенных ресниц смотрел задумчиво.  
  
Реальность, которую он создал, таяла и исчезала, оставляя на месте только немудрёный скарб самого Стэнфорда. Золото таяло, исчезало и отдалялось, как будто его и не было в этой непроглядной тьме. Только сам Билл оставался светиться тут треугольной звездой над кроватью с лежащим на ней Стэнфордом.  
  
\- Давай поможем друг другу освободиться, Сосенка. Ты - мне, я - тебе. И будем вместе! Навсегда.  
  
Билл засмеялся электрическим звуком и исчез, оставляя Стэнфорда в темноте.  
  
Во тьме и ужасе собственных мыслей, желаний и чувств.  
  
Стэнфорд закрыл глаза, наконец-то позволяя течь своим слезам.  
  
...Он был почти согласен: освободить, освободиться, быть счастливым.  
  
Почти.


	4. Его маленькие чёрные лапки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эти лапки... Они, пожалуй, могут свести его с ума. И Билл отчего-то это точно знает.

Чёрные маленькие пальцы скользят по ладони с тыльной стороны, пересчитывают одну за другой пять костяшек.  
  
Форд сглатывает. Его белая королева, которую он занёс, чтобы сделать ход, чуть подрагивает между фалангами.  
  
Чёрные пальцы перебегают к запястью, против роста коротких каштановых волосков, едва касаясь их.  
  
Форда прошивает с головы до ног. Ему осталось сделать всего лишь один ход, один только ход.  
  
Чёрные пальцы становятся немного длиннее, лапка растягивается больше. Они проникают под свитер, они уже весьма — очень — глубоко.  
  
Форд слышимо выдыхает, все волоски на его теле становятся дыбом. Его королева должна была поставить мат — но она выскальзывает из подрагивающих пальцев и звонко стукается о доску совсем не там, где он предполагал.  
  
Форд бросает на неё взгляд: он отпустил её, а значит, совершил ход. Его королева повержена. Он подставил её под прямой удар.  
  
Форд смотрит в чуть мерцающий — торжеством, ожиданием и совсем немного вселенскими тайнами — глаз напротив. Он снова сглатывает, чувствуя едва заметное движение на коже: чёрные пальцы прохладны, но как же они жгут!  
  
Форд прикрывает глаза. Он знает про себя, что хочет немного большего. Готов к немного большему. Ожидает — продолжения всего того, что происходит между ним и этим не-человеком, не-гуманоидом, даже не-материальным существом. Он хочет — и даже почти не краснеет при мысли об этом.   
  
...Чёрная лапка выскальзывает из рукава, соскальзывает с шестипалой ладони, сходит с кончиков пальцев.  
  
— Игра окончена, Умник, — шелестит нереальная реальность.  
  
Форд опускает глаза в колком, чуть пугающем, азартном ощущении, что точно знает, что увидит. И Билл его не разочаровывает.  
  
Ему шах и мат.


	5. Тридцать лет одиночества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он нашёл и никуда не собирался отпускать своего человека. Он ждал — и готов был ждать его вечность.

Билл не любит ждать.  
  
Он, яростная и жадная натура, жаждет воплощать свои желания сразу, мгновенно, прямо в реальность. Ему кажется, что он умер уже тысячу раз, пока жил здесь, взаперти, в этой осточертевшей астральной ловушке, из которой возможен был выход только на одну-несчастную планетку, да и то всего в нескольких её точках.  
  
Он ненавидит ждать — но он ждал и ждёт. Уже не первую тысячу лет ждёт, чтобы вырваться, наконец.  
  
Его так раздражают эти глупые мясные мешки, легко сходящие с ума, то и дело теряющие разум, большая часть из которых не может даже использовать энергию своего мира самостоятельно. Почти никто из них был не способен создать даже банальный источник энергии своими руками, что уж говорить о пространственных переходах! Почти ни один из них не использовал все возможности, всё богатство своего разума целиком.  
  
И вот от них, от их глупых желаний и потуг он зависел!..  
  
Но наконец-то в зоне его досягаемости появился сильный, открытый, прекрасный разум. Билл сходил тогда с ума от счастья, Билл готов был действовать медленно и терпеливо, годами очаровывая и сподвигая этого человека на открытия. Билл хотел с ним поделиться сакральным и важным, а затем хотел чаще присутствовать рядом. Билл даже сделку — сделку всей своей жизни, ведь когда, за какие ещё тысячи лет ему мог выпасть такой шанс! — заключил с ним на выгодных условиях.   
  
Один проход в реальный мир — и портал в мультивселенную будет работать только для тебя, Стэнфорд. Только один проход...  
  
Билл вложился в эту сделку целиком, наполняя энергией Астрала символы и знаки, делясь со своим человеком тем, о чём никто никогда не догадывался и чем он никогда раньше не думал с кем-либо делиться. Отдавая ему всё, что мог только отдать астральный демон.  
  
Билл стремился к нему, стремился даже к познанию его мира, стремился всё понять. Он был так мил, так вкрадчив, предупредителен и практически нечеловечески нежен, что так и не заметил, когда утонул в своём человеке, скрылся по самый цилиндр...  
  
Билл со всех сил сдерживал, прятал, старался не дать сунуться в процесс другим заключённым астральной ловушки. Но они тоже чуяли приближающуюся возможность выбраться.  
  
Билл понятия не имел, как, оказывается, может дрожать зерно его сути — самое его "я", близкое к тому, что люди зовут душой.  
  
Билл был слишком счастлив. Он не мог поверить, что его обманут. Что разрушат сделку, наплевав на всё. Что даже такой умный, такой прекрасный разум, такая восхитительная, бесконечно манящая его натура окажется просто слабым человеком — и что человек этот разрушит всё, включая свою жизнь.  
  
Когда Стэнфорд падает в внезапно открывшийся — боги, почти ведь готовый! — портал, Билла накрывает яростью и жаждой до самых кончиков лапок. Он так хочет его себе, так возбуждён от одной только мысли, что Стэнфорд теперь будет в его власти, будет его, и они вместе всё изменят.  
  
— Форди-Форди-Форди, — мурлыкает Билл без остановки, практически чувствуя своего человека в своих руках.  
  
Но — случается снова что-то отвратно-неправильное — и Стэнфорд убегает, снова ускользает от него, скрываясь туда, в червоточину, куда нет хода астральному демону.  
  
Билл снова ждёт. Боги, как же он ненавидит это! Как же он ненавидит, что ему снова придётся ждать неясное время — пусть даже он точно знает, что они снова-обязательно-встретятся-неважно-где-и-как.  
  
Он ждёт десятилетия, год за годом, когда же его человек к нему снова вернётся, — пусть даже в попытке убить! Он так алчно ловит все обрывки мультивселенных новостей от трусливых чёрных копателей, которые лезут в Астрал. Он как может следит за деяниями и перемещениями Стэнфорда, и он ждёт-ждёт-ждёт.  
  
Билл знает, что там, около портала, появился новый человек, Билл бывал в его снах и разуме. Билл знает, что человек этот пытается чинить поломанный переход, наблюдает иногда за ним и даже изредка, совсем редко подкидывает ему во сне какие-нибудь идеи. Разум этого мясного мешка неплох, интересен, но так далёк от разума Стэнфорда, что Билл, от дикого, раздирающего по кирпичику отчаяния пытавшийся наладить контакт и даже наговоривший комплиментов, сам оборвал всю связь, попутно внушив человеку, что ему только привиделось.  
  
Билл отлично понимает, что, захоти он, ворвись он в этот разум, и странная копия Стэнфорда, кривое отражение его человека, смогла бы открыть ему проход, освободить его.  
  
Билл знает ещё, что время поджимает: человеческая жизнь печально коротка.  
  
Но он так хочет, слишком хочет дождаться, чтобы его человек пришёл к нему сам. Вернулся.  
  
Наверное, даже больше, чем хочет выбраться.  
  
Давным-давно уже больше...  
  
Что ж, Стэнфорд возвращается — с дестабилизатором наперевес, но Биллу наплевать. Билл наконец-то снова — и так ненадолго — счастлив.


End file.
